Fem Snarry (Lemon)
by Butterly Koi
Summary: Fem!Snape (Severina) and Fem!Harry (Iris) make love.


The room was warm and dark, only a softly popping fireplace lit the room in an orange embrace. Sitting comfortably on a futon a few feet from the fire was Severina and Iris. Iris leaning lovingly on Severina's shoulder, eyes closed, her hand being caressed by Severina's own. Severina slowly inhaled and just as slowly exhaled. How long have they been sitting here? Must have only been at least 20 minutes, or was it longer, they only ate dinner a little while ago. Severina gazed at Iris. The fire seemed to outline her face, the orange couldn't penetrate her pitch black mane as it puffed out wildly and hands so tender as if they had never came in contact with hard labor. Seeing Iris so serene, in such a peaceful environment, it made Severina's body heat up. She leaned down and kissed Iris on the head. Iris's eyes fluttered opened and she looked up at Severina. Her glistening lime colored eyes made Severina's pulse race even faster. Iris stretched her neck up closer to Severina's lips and met in a kiss. Wanting to go further, Severina placed her hand on Iris's thigh and slowly stroked. Iris pulled back with a chuckle and gently took Severina's hand and pushed it away. "Not tonight, I'm still on my period." Iris said. Severina huffed and rolled her eyes, obviously disappointed. "Now don't be like that, once it's over, you can have me all you want." Iris cooed and kissed Severina's cheek. Seeing Iris so eager for their next love affair, Severina couldn't help but smirk. The clock suddenly tolled, reminding the two of how late it was. Iris stood up. "I guess it's time for me to go." Iris said. "Why don't you stay for the night?" Severina suggested, standing up as well. "I would, but I have some work to finish in my office before tomorrow." She explained. She stood on her toes and gave Severina a light kiss. "Goodnight." She purred. "Goodnight." Severina replied.

*Few days later*

"Oh, excuse me (random student's name)?" Iris called out from her door to her Healers office. "Could you tell Severina that I need to talk to her during lunch period please?" Iris asked the student. The student replied with a yes. "Thank you!" Iris said happily. She closed the door. She went over to her desk. Removing her necklace, that held a small key, she inserted it and a drawer opened with a "click". Sliding it open, she smiled. Removing her long skirt from her waist and taking a very short one out of the drawer slid it on. She giggled at herself when she looked into the full body mirror against the wall. Her skirt was so high up, any higher it would be like she was wearing nothing! She folded up her long skirt and placed it in the open drawer. Then she took out a lipstick dispenser and popped the cap. Knowing very well of a certain fetish, a midnight purple was applied to her lips and taking a tissue, dabbed them. Looking herself in the mirror again, her cheeks grew red. It would be embarrassing if anyone walked in on her like this, except for a certain someone. Glancing at the clock, lunch was around the corner. She sat down at her desk, placed the necklace back around her neck and closed the drawer. She opened a second drawer; that was filled with Sugar Quills. She took one and began to suck on it. "Now we play the waiting game." She laughed softly.

A few minutes after all the students went to lunch, Severina strolled down the hallway to the Healer Office, where her beloved worked. After one of her students told her about what Iris had asked, she grew more curious by the minute. She came upon the door and knocked. No answer. Severina took the knob and slowly opened the door. She gazed in through the crack and saw Iris sitting at her desk, licking and sucking on a sugar quill. Severina watched her from the hall. Iris as her eyes remained closed, slowly savoring the sugary taste, gently moaning at the delicious flavor, gracefully twirling her tongue around it. Severina felt sparks fly in her lower regions and gulped at how Iris could make eating candy so erotic. Suddenly, Iris eyes flew open and made direct eye contact with Severina. Severina flinched at being caught so suddenly. Iris smiled and her sparkling green pools lightly fogged with desire.

Iris stood up. She leaned against the desk with her hand and held the candy above her mouth. Her legs posed, showing off her smooth skin. Severina quickly entered the room and closed it behind her, locking it. Iris tossed her candy into the trash can. As Severina stepped closer to Iris, she realized Iris was wearing lipstick! Severina felt her heart race and her white cheeks flamed up. With two fingers, Iris touched her own lips first, then touched Severina's lips. "I wore your favorite color." Iris said softly. Taking Iris's hand away from her lips and holding it, she pressed her lips against Iris in a heated kiss.

Iris pushed up against the desk, using one hand to keep her from falling backward onto it. Severina slid her hands under Iris's blouse and caressed her skin as Iris stroked Severina's long, silky smooth hair. Severina broke the kiss and began to unbutton Iris's blouse as she nipped at her neck. Iris panted and lightly flinched with every nip. Severina slid the blouse off her shoulders and kissed them. Iris trembled with desire. Severina picked her head back up and kissed Iris again as she slid her hands down her body to her ridiculously short yet ridiculously arousing skirt. Hooking her fingers into the band, she slid them off and let them fall to the floor. Iris wrapped her arms around Severina's neck as Severina slid an arm around her back and her other hand touched the soaked panties of Iris. Iris pulled back and gasped as she felt the light strokes and pressured rubs arousing her further. Eyes shut tight, her hands clamping down on Severina's shoulders, legs shaking, she leaned against Severina and licked and kissed Severina's neck.

Severina stopped rubbing and placed her hands around Iris's waist. Iris knowing what she meant, let go of Severina's shoulders and placed her hands on the desk. Severina lifted Iris and sat her on the desk. She gazed at Iris, her entire body flushed with light red, her eyes completely clouded with need. Severina wondered how much longer Iris could hold out before she begs. Severina reached behind Iris's back and unhooked her bra. Iris slid the straps off, her breasts in full view now. Severina traced them with her finger and began to kiss and lick around them. Iris cried out as Severina began to suckle on them. Iris's pants became louder and she mewled and squirmed. "S…Sever…ina! P, please!" She gasped. "Please what?" Asked Severina with a smirk. "Please, fuck me!" Iris yelped. Severina chuckled. "Such language." She teased and gently laid Iris on her back. "But since you asked so politely." Severina took the panties and slid them off. Bringing her mouth back to Iris's breasts, she rubbed Iris's clit a few times before sliding two fingers in. Iris cried out loudly with pleasure. "Severina, Severina!" She screamed continuously for about 30 seconds before she climaxed.

She clamped around Severina and hugged her tightly as Severina continued to thrust her fingers to carry out her orgasm. After several seconds of seeing white, Iris began too huff heavily as she came down. Iris removed her fingers and licked them clean before removing her own clothes. Severina removed the necklace around Iris's neck and inserted the key back into the drawer. She opened it and pulled out a double-headed dildo strap on. Looking back at Iris, Iris gave a weak nod of approval before Severina switched it on and it began to vibrate. Severina inserted one head into herself, breathing out a shuddery sigh and tied it on. She kneeled on the table and hovered over Iris. Holding up her legs, Severina entered Iris with a swift thrust. Iris yelped. Severina leaned down and gave Iris a passionate kiss. "I love you." Iris panted. "I love you too." Severina whispered. Iris held onto Severina as she began to thrust in and out. Heated pants, praise, and begs fell upon each other's ears. Iris rocked in rhythm with Severina. Iris was about to climax. "Sev…I, I'm." She wailed. "Go on, come for me!" Severina pleaded. Seconds later Iris screamed and saw stars as she came. Severina continued to thrust and moaned and panted as she came a couple of seconds later. Iris mewled as tears of ecstasy ran down her cheeks.

They both came down from their highs and Severina pulled out and unstrapped herself. She went over to the sink and washed the dildo before placing it back into the drawer. Grabbing a couple of wet paper towels she wiped Iris's head and body, mumbling praises into her ear. Iris sleepily looked at Severina and smiled wide. Iris looked at the clock. "Lunch will be over soon." She pointed out. Severina nodded and helped Iris off of the desk. "I'm going to feel that for a few days." Iris chuckled. They both re-dressed themselves. "If we hurry we can still get something to eat." Severina said. "If worse comes to worse, we can just eat these Sugar Quills." Iris giggled. "I have no time to be seduced by you again." Severina stated. "Hahaha, maybe not now, but maybe later tonight?" Iris suggested. "…Later tonight sounds good." Severina replied. When they both fully dressed Severina headed to the door as Iris opened the window. Then they both shared a loving kiss before stepping out into the hallway.


End file.
